rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Zamorakianism
This page addresses information about Zamorak, his religion, and his followers '''as it applies to World 42 roleplaying. Any valuable contributors are welcome to contribute, especially as new content comes out in-game. Zamorak '''Zamorak, pronounced Zam-oh-rack, is the god of Chaos and Power. He is one of the three major gods known to nearly all contemporary characters (the other two being Saradomin and Guthix). While his influence has spread throughout the world, it is often practiced as a clandestine affair. He has many small groups of followers peppered across Kandarin, Asgarnia, and Misthalin, and also has expansive influence over the Wilderness and Morytania. His symbol closely resembles lower case Greek letter omega and is usually shown in red. Brief History Initially one of the Mahjarrat, Zamorak came with Icthlarin to this world alongside the rest of his species. He quickly made a name for himself as the greatest among his kin and soon found himself ranking as an influential general in Zaros's army. Towards the end of the Second Age, Zamorak and his closest followers decided to rebel against Zaros. With the Staff of Armadyl in his possession, Zamorak and his followers went forward to attack Zaros' castle. When Zamorak's followers fought off Zaros' body guards, Zamorak was able to combat Zaros. Zaros attempted to invade Zamorak's mind, but in doing so Zamorak acquired the knowledge of how to use the Elder artifact he brandished (as Zaros himself is a direct creation of the Elders). With this knowledge Zamorak overwhelmed Zaros and drove the staff through his torso. In a last ditch effort to do what he could, Zaros seized Zamorak's arms to wrenched him toward himself to impale Zamorak onto the staff as well. The staff acted as a conduit and channeled Zaros' power into Zamorak. The rush of energy healed Zamorak's wounds and he ultimately arose unharmed. With his new abilities he traveled to Infernum and enacted and led a rebellion against the ruling class of demons on Infernum. When he returned to Gielinor, victoriously, he had a greatly loyal army of Avernic demons at his side. His desire for the Stone of Jas and subsequent actions sparked the God Wars. During the God Wars, Zamorak managed to conquer a vast expanse of land, especially Morytania and the creatures within it. During this campaign, his army overtook Hallowvale, a prominent Saradominist city at the time. His forces also participated in the destruction of a number of cities outside of Morytania including Sennisten, Ullek, and Uzer. It is believed that the other gods disliked Zamorak even more than they disliked each other during the God Wars, as Armadyl, Saradomin, and Bandos all formed an alliance to defeat him by using the God Sword. Recently, Zamorak has returned to Gielinor. He was the second god known to have returned since the Edicts fell. His first action was to attempt to siphon the dissipating god energy of Guthix, but he found himself locked in combat with Saradomin. He lost the battle and a significant portion of his power as well. Roughly a month later (real world time), he was among several other gods to attend Sliske's "Grand Ascension" which was not an ascension at all but rather an announcement of a contest for the Stone of Jas that he now had posession of. The conversations went south and then Sliske released a Dragonkin he was holding prisoner, making the gods teleport out and leave The Adventurer to clean up the mess. For more than a year (real world time) Zamorak and his notable followers were absent from the public eye to plot something huge. Zamorak had no desire to play a game of god slaying to win the Stone of Jas; he'd rather steal it instead and be done with it. He assembled an elite squad composed of Moia, Jerrod, General Khazard, Enakhra, Hazeel, Zemouregal, Lord Daquarius, Nomad, and The Adventurer. In the end this squad ultimately failed their objective, but Zamorak was able to catalyze his powers with the Stone of Jas and ascend back to the level of a tier four deity. The power he had lost from the Battle of Lumbridge is now restored. (Though down to individual player choice which is rarely factored into the canon of The Adventurer, two of the three final choices in Dishonour Among Thieves entails Zamorak severely injuring Sliske.) The Religion Zamorakian ideals hold chaos, power, and self-improvement in high regard. In the impulsive pursuit of chaos, immorality is of little concern, especially when set in contrast with Saradominism. Though not all Zamorakians are necessarily cruel, opposers of Zamorak like to use this contrast to portray Zamorak as an "evil" god who represents destruction, taint, and that which is wrong with humanity. However, being the god of chaos is not necessarily the same as being the god of evil or cruelty; some Zamorakians, notably some Dagon'Hai members, are known to actually be very personable and pleasant to interact with. That being said, many Zamorakians still tend to have intentions that stray from the common ideas of morality. It is suspected that some Zamorakians participate in sacrificial necromantic rituals and murder in cold blood; both acts that would be ostracized in Saradomnist societies. Often, non-human races that follow Zamorak will consider weaker beings, particularly humans, to be disposable and without much use. As a general rule, Zamorakians look down on those with less power and no drive to pursue it. This may apply to physically weaker characters or Saradominists, but it may also be interpreted as a lack of freedom, as many Zamorakians claim that chaos represents freedom (though this claim remains in dispute). Followers and Zamorakian Creatures *Culturally Rebellious Humans **Evil Dave **Kinshra Knights **Dagon'Hai **Dark Wizards **Witches **Necromancers **Chaos Druids (in a way) **Khazard's Army **Z.M.I. (Zamorak Magical Institute) **Zamorakian Warband Tribes *Some Mahjarrat *Werewolves *Most Demons *Goraks *Gargoyles *Chaos Dwarves *Gnomes of Arposandra *Most Undead *Hawks *Dwogres *Goblins of the Huzamogaarb Tribe Common Mistakes This category addresses traits that players, often new ones, give their Zamorakian characters but that aren't actually seen in Zamorakians on Gielinor. That is, a character may have these traits, but it would not be expressly due to the teachings of the Zamorakian religion. *Zamorakians are not incapable of everyday social interaction. While they may have a belief set that doesn't mesh perfectly with other commonfolk, it doesn't necessarily have to bleed into every aspect of their lifestyle. *Not all Zamorakians are extremists. While a character might follow Zamorak, he might not be perfectly aligned or committed with the Zamorakian way. This is especially the case with those who haven't been deeply exposed to its deeper ritualistic practices and follow it just because it's the cool, rebellious thing to do. *While Zamorakians are not inherently opposed to killing and its chaotic off-shoots, they wouldn't necessarily kill without reason. That is, Zamorakians can be reasoned with. *In roleplay, it isn't common for characters to shorten Zamorak's name to Zammy. Zamorakian NPCs don't do this and, in character, it may be offensive to familiarize the god by giving him a nickname. *From Lamistard's memory, it is suggested that the Zamorakian religion itself was created by mortals and Zamorak was somewhat amused by the idea. Many of his high-ranking followers would be loyal to him, but not part of the religion as such. *Chaos, power, and infernal aesthetics are not inherently linked to "evil". One may find Zamorakian ideology as a justification to be evil due to its negative connotations perpetuated by Saradominist propoganda and the rest of that ilk, but only as much as one may find Saradominism as a justification to be good due its generally positive connotations. In the end and like most other Gielinorian religions, Zamorakianism does not fall anywhere on the spectrum of morality. Furthermore, the leader of the largest Zamorakian force (The Kinshra) Lord Daquarius once heavily reprimanded a number of subordinates for beginning to believe that their job was to be evil and spread terror. Other Information *None yet... ZarosDefeated origins.png|Zamorak's victory over Zaros. Zamorak origins.png|Zamorak as shown in the Origins of Gielinor video. HelstandardZam.jpg|Heraldic Standard,adorning a Zamorakian symbol. Zammywarrior.jpg|Warrior of Zamorak. Elite_dagon'hai.png|An elite dagon'hai Zamorak.png|A picture of Zamorak from the God Letter. Gallifreyan Zamorak.jpg|Zamorak, written in Gallifreyan. Zamorak.jpeg|Zamorak, the god of chaos Category:Lore Category:Religion Category:Guides Category:Zamorakian